


Maybe I do.

by KatherineWinchester



Series: The Scientist [1]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineWinchester/pseuds/KatherineWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was supposed to be a happy moment in life, but you can't seem to enjoy your friends wedding when your soulmate<br/>is ignoring you and looking pretty across the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I do.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm new at this. Never wrote alone before, without a beta or anything. This is just an Alternative Universe where  
> I write bits and pieces of Kala and Wolfie's life together after what happened in season one. 
> 
> My friend Katie, gave my first little prompt; Kala and Wolfgang get into a fight and both attend Riley and Will's wedding alone. 
> 
> I'm deeply sorry for all the grammar mistakes and would love to hear your feedback in how to improve my writing. I try to post one everyday.

He hated weddings it reminded him of funerals, mostly because it made him wear a suit and he hated those the most. He also hated how crowded it would be and how everyone would over exaggerate. However he couldn’t think like that as he would soon be marrying the most precious person in his life. Only she didn’t know it yet.

Where she is from they love music, dancing and a whole big show around their weddings. Don’t get him wrong, he loved karaoke, but rehearsing a musical was entirely something else. Oh and it almost seem to last for days, He didn’t want to have his wedding to last for days, He wanted one big moment where he declared his love to Kala for all to see and then make love to his wife.

If she still wanted to marry him after what happened a few days ago.

Now he’s at this wedding all alone, not completely, the other sensates were there, always in his mind, soul and body, they were also actually here in the flesh.

Will finally came out of his coma and had asked Riley to marry him the moment he woke up. The whisper was dead, they had killed him together like the team they were, but it was Will who had pulled the trigger and was free of the ghost haunting him. But they weren’t free for long, there were still people out there who wanted them, hunted them and wouldn’t rest before they got them.

Even if chaos was outside their doors they wanted one moment where they we were all together and enjoy the wedding of two people who fell in love in the cluster.

She wasn’t there yet. He couldn’t feel her or see her, she had blocked him out as soon their fight came to a stop and became a brooding mess of a silence war. She thought he didn’t love her even if they sort of shared each other’s minds. She knew he loved her, of course she did. He couldn’t hide it even if he tried. But he didn’t show her enough and didn’t know how to show her how much he did love her. His father never did, his own flesh and blood never did. He had Felix and that was enough for him until she had showed him what he was actually missing.

Now the ring was burning a hole inside of his pocket. He wanted to give her the world and wanted her to be forever by his side.

His heart started beating so fast, half of the group turned around to see what had him in such a frenzy. She came walking into the room and brought the sun with her, the biggest smile ever was plastered on her face, though he could see the sadness in her eyes and it became worse when she finally looked at him.

She was beyond beautiful.

Kala was the most beautiful woman that he had ever came across. A real goddess Capheus had said to him once, of course the young happy man gotten a glare in return as he didn’t like him staring at his woman that way, noticing her beauty, it was hard not to notice, she would light up any room and made any man or woman’s heart burst out of their chests.

He did not like that he was the reason that he put that awful look on her face. He could hear Lito lecturing him in Spanish and Sun saying he’s stupid. He was he totally was. That’s why he would do anything to fix it.

The ceremony was beautiful, but he hadn’t followed half of it as he only looked at Kala who was sitting on the other side of the room. She continued to ignore him, had looked away once he tried to get her attention.

Damn she could be fucking stubborn when she wanted to be.

“Go talk to her already.” Nomi said, once the ceremony was over. He couldn’t leave the place fast enough, wanting a cigarette right away. It was probably Sun making him feel that way. She would smoke any hour of the day when it was possible

“It’s not that simple” He said, lightening up his cigarette and taking a long drag.

“It is. We all know she’s just waiting for you to ask her. Go ask her.”

He saw Lito and his boyfriend shove her literally out of the door; he could hear her protesting and huffing when they closed the door behind her. Surprisingly Nomi had disappeared too and it was just the two of them.

If anything could’ve been more awkward, he didn’t know what it was.

Neither of them said anything for a while, Kala kept standing at the door, staring at the white flats, covering her feet.  

She looked like an angel in her light blue summer dress, which would brush against her thighs every time she walked. The moment her back had turned to him, he almost couldn’t control himself when he saw that the dress expose almost half of her back, her beautiful dark skin for anyone to see. He knew how it felt like against his fingers; how it tasted like on his tongue when he would lick and kiss the long dip in between. Her hair was wild and free, just the way he loved it. He loved her hair more than anything.

“Hey…” She finally said, still not looking at him. “Hey.” He answered, not knowing what to do.

When it came to violence he always knew what to do. It was just that simple, but with her and he dared to say it;  _love_ he was completely clueless.

“I’m-“

“-Sorry!”

They yelled it at the same time, surprising both of them. He never expected her to apologize as it was his fault, but she was a gentle soul and would do anything to make it right even if it meant saying sorry for something she didn’t do. “No. Kala- I… You don’t have to do that.” He said.

“Do what?”  She came closer to him, finally looking at him with a frown on her face.  It was painfully adorable.

“Don’t say sorry. You were right and I want to… to try and be the man you deserve to love. I’m an asshole, I know that, but I want to be yours. “God he sounded so stupid, all of this was just really stupid they shouldn’t-

His thoughts were caught short when he felt her wrap herself around him and press her lips against his in a demanding kiss.

He knew she had it in her as they have shared many passionate moments in their apartment they had owned together. He had moved to Mumbai, not wanting her to leave her family behind for him and be as close to his past as possible, but they wanted their own place and had found one not far from where her family lived. It was their little save haven, their home together.

It took him seconds to get out of his shock, to move his hands to her hips and pull her closer to him, returning her kiss just as passionate and rough. They weren’t like Riley and Will, two people who could kiss like they had all the time in the world, slow and with a hint of sadness. No the way they would have sex or kiss was like they were never going to see each other ever again.

Sometimes it was just as wild as his name and sometimes it was as gentle and beautiful as hers.

“Marry me.” He finally said when they needed to catch their breaths and some air. She had stared at him with her big brown eyes big and in shock. Couldn’t blame her, he wasn’t the marrying type, he hated the whole thing, but for her he would do anything even it meant doing a Bollywood themed wedding.

“No.”

Well he didn’t saw that coming and it had hurt more than he would’ve admit.  

He heard Lito gasp in his ear. “Why?”

What else could he say? 

She took a step back, his hands falling from her hips, it made him feel colder and miss her touch right away.

“I don’t want you to marry me, because of our fight.” Kala said sadly, wrapping her arms now around herself instead of him.

“I’m not…I don’t want to marry you because of that.” He stated. He could see tears starting to form in her eyes and it hurt him that he was once again the blame for that.

“Why else would you marry me?!” She shouted.

“Because I love you. Goddamnit Kala, I love you. Why don’t you believe that?!”  

He felt his anger boil, everyone could feel his anger crawling through his veins, tears forming in his eyes out of frustration. “Don’t you get it? I have been freaking in love with you the moment I saw you. I tried to send you away and you still came to me after everything. You know me and still love me. That’s why I want to marry you.” He said, grabbing onto her shoulders. “Please…believe me.”

He closed his eyes and pressed his head against hers.

“Yes I believe you and yes I want to marry you.” She had whispered, feeling the joy and relief from Wolfgang and the others warming up her heart.

 


End file.
